You Should Like Dance With Me
by Kit Yami
Summary: Vash attends a Christmas Party not knowing Feliks has a plan in store for him. AU, SwissPol, several background pairing mentioned.


**You should like dance with me**

_By: Kit Yami_

Soft dance music plays in the background of President Rome's Company Christmas Party. His real name is Vargas, but he requires his employees to call him Rome. President Rome loves throwing parties, and coming to his parties is an easy way to get on his good side. So that means pretty much everyone in the company is here, that even includes Vash Zwingli from the financial department.

Of course, many people are shocked to see him here this evening since the Swiss man is a bit of a recluse. Well that's actually a major understatement, but who really cares. One person who isn't surprised is Feliks Łukasiewicz of the marketing department.

Feliks isn't surprised in the least bit. No the sneaky Pole asked President Rome to invite the Swiss man to this party personally. Now all he is doing is waiting for the perfect chance to put his plan into action.

He looks over to the dance floor where several of the company couples are dancing. There is his best friend Toris and the ice boy from Iceland. Oh and the hero boy and the Frenchy dancing as well. Oh and it looks like the younger of the Vargas twins dragging his brother to the dance floor. Feliks' eyes drift to where the self-proclaimed King of Awesome is busy dragging the guy who for some reason seems to vanish randomly, maybe he's magic, and he does have a polar bear…

Anyways Feliks deems this to be the right time~

Vash stares out at the dance floor, his face is devoid of any expression, but inside he is a bit irritated. Why did President Rome have to ask him personally to come? He'd much rather be at home. These things are pointless and quite frankly incredibly boring.

"You should like totally dance with me~" a voice says from beside him, almost causing him to jump.

Vash looks to his left and there is the strange blond who seems to habit of bothering him during work. Several months ago the Polish man came into his department to ask a question about the financing for a commercial the marketing department wanted to create. After that day the Polish man ended up popping up at Vash's desk every day with a random, and more often than not irrelevant, question.

"What?" Vash asks, having not actually caught what the other had said.

"I said you should, like, totally dance with me," Feliks replies with a grin taking a hold of the Swiss man's hand. Of course being a bit forceful as he is doesn't even give the man a chance to respond before he tries dragging the other to dance floor. Though when he does respond his protests are ignored. "You, like, totally cannot just stand over there this whole night!"

The financial manager knows when something is pointless so he simply goes along with Pole. He almost groans when one of his cousin's pieces comes on. Of all the songs to be forced to dance to it had to be one of the ones by Roderich.

"You like do know how to dance, don't you?" Feliks asks Vash snapping the other man out of his musing.

Vash answers with a nod, he learned when his sister wanted to take different dance classes and he went as her partner. He certainly would not have let any other man touch her.

The two take their places and Vash begins to lead his dance partner though the dance. The silence is awkward in the beginning and surprisingly Vash is the one to break it. "Why didn't you just ask the guy from Lithuania you usually hang out with to dance?"

Feliks grins and quickly points over his shoulder, "Liet is like totally dancing with that guy from Iceland." Vash looks over the Polish man's shoulder and sure enough they are dancing.

From that point on Feliks does most of the talking, just talking about anything that pops into his mind. They dance for three full songs like that before Feliks declares he is tired.

"I am like totally going to head home now!" he says as he stops moving, "like thanks for the dance Vash~!" With his words he leans in and presses a kiss to the Swiss man's cheek before heading off.

The action startles Vash and he watches Feliks leave before turning around and almost running into Kiku and Arthur. This causes Kiku to give the Swiss a harsh glare and mumble "chocolate-whore" under his breath just loud enough for the three of them to hear. Vash walks away with a shake of his head; silly man doesn't notice the envelope that somehow was slipped into his pocket. Hopefully he won't put it through the wash, that would ruin the whole point of the Christmas gift.

"Dance with me through the night. We'll feel all right. We'll make it last all night. Dance with me through the night. We'll take this love, and make it last all night. When we're together, it's elation I've never known. When we're together, I've got so much to give." ~A Night At The Spleen by Closure in Moscow

_**A/N:**_Allo~ Kit here. So Nena's friend said something about "A Night At The Spleen" by Closure in Moscow being a perfect song for Switzerland and Poland. While neither Nena or I getting what she was talking about, the song talks about dancing and I decided I wanted to write a story about them dancing together. So I did Also some of the pairing in here are for Nena (Nena et al) and Kiku (the corrupt quiet one). And Kiku's "chocolate-whore" comment at the end is for Kiku as well, 'cause I love those two so much. And the Itacest is for a Lovi rper that I stalk, since she's having trouble with people hating on her for that pairing. Yeah~ hope ya'll enjoyed. ~Kit


End file.
